what do you want from me
by shirocchin
Summary: "Ikut aku sekarang! Sekali tertangkap, aku tak akan melepasmu, sialan!"/Katsuki meraih pergelangan tangan kecil gadis yang hampir sesenggukan. Keduanya meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan curiga yang lain./"Yang barusan itu deklarasi cinta, ya?"/ [katsuki/ochako] for event Kacchako #BomBomUravity.


**what do you want from me**

* * *

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Warnings : maybe ooc, judul keknya ngga nyambung sama isi hahaha. Enjoy aja lah.**

* * *

Sepasang alis Ochako bertaut, ia memandang punggung lebar sosok pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ledakan yang duduk di depan Izuku. Semakin dipandangi entah kenapa semakin membuat Ochako emosi. Sesungguhnya dia bukan tipe gadis yang berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan, tapi bayang-bayang kekalahan saat festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu tak bisa hilang. Masih jelas dalam kepalanya bagaimana Katsuki tak terluka sedikit pun, padahal Ochako telah menyusun strategi yang membahayakan dirinya. Ia sadar perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu besar. Katsuki pun tak segan menghajarnya habis-habisan meski ia perempuan. Ochako menghela napas. Sekali saja, biarkan ia menang. Ochako ingin sekali melihat wajah Katsuki yang tertekuk kesal, terpojok, dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Semilir angin musim semi yang masuk lewat celah jendela kelas membelai helaian cokelat Ochako. Ia tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran hari ini. Suara Aizawa- _sensei_ yang lesu dan monoton saat menjelaskan pelajaran bagai lagu dengan nada sumbang. Oh, ingin sekali ia menjahili seseorang. Ochako menatap punggung lebar itu sekali lagi, kemudian tersenyum penuh misteri.

.

"Bakugou- _kun_ ,"panggil Ochako saat keduanya berpapasan di perpustakaan. Gadis pemilik _quirk zero gravity_ tersebut melambaikan tangan sok akrab membuat Katsuki memasang ekspresi ingin marah-marah tanpa sebab.

"Ada apa, muka bulat? Kau ingin kuhajar lagi?" Katsuki langsung berteriak. Penjaga perpustakaan langsung melemparnya dengan sebuah ensiklopedi tebal. _Shit_ , ia lupa sedang berada di tempat yang tak menolerir teriakan dan kata-kata kasar. Katsuki menhampiri Ochako yang berdiri di antara deretan rak buku tinggi menjulang. Gadis itu sepertinya kesulitan mengambil buku yang ia cari.

"Tolong ambilkan novel berjudul _Lelaki Terindah_ di atas sana— _ukkh_ aku tak bisa menggapainya!" Ochako berjinjit.

"Manusia pendek sepertimu tak punya kerjaan selain merepotkan orang lain, hah? Minggir!"

Meski marah-marah, Katsuki tetap membantu teman sekelasnya. Tubuh tinggi tegap dan berotot milik pemuda itu menekan rak, dengan sepasang tangan ia mencoba meraih buku yang dimaksud. Ochako menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hei—kenapa letaknya tersembunyi begini, brengsek? Aku—AAAKKKHHHHH!"

Saat Katsuki tengah berjuang mengambil novel dengan posisi kedua tangan merentang ke atas, Ochako usil menggelitiki ketiak pemuda itu. Katsuki berteriak seperti binatang buas(?) yang lepas kendali karena terkejut.

Detik berikutnya, Ochako sudah mengambil langkah seribu. _Run for your live_. Siapa yang tak kenal istilah tersebut. Lari jika kau masih ingin hidup. Ochako tertawa-tawa sepanjang koridor menuju kelas. Di belakangnya, Katsuki mengejar dengan aura ingin memutilasi.

"Kembali kau muka bulat brengsek sialan! Kembali dasar manusia figuran! Hoiiii—brengsek!"

 _Skor : 1-0_.

.

"Ne, Ochako- _chan_. Kau ada masalah dengan Bakugou- _chan_ ya?"

Asui Tsuyu memandang Ochako yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kafetaria bersama-sama yang lain. Izuku dan Shouto yang duduk bersebelahan saling pandang sejenak. Sejak pertandingan waktu itu, keduanya semakin akrab. Selalu berdua ke mana-mana.

"Kau masih kesal dengan hasil pertandingan kemarin ya, Uraraka- _san_?" Izuku ikut bersuara. Pemuda itu mengunyah nasi semangat, tidak sadar jika beberapa butiran putih menempel di sudut bibirnya. Shouto dengan sigap langsung mengusapnya dengan ibu jari membuat semua pasang mata mengarah pada dua sejoli.

"Mungkin juga, Deku- _kun_. Aku sangat kesal dan ingin rasanya pertandingan diulang. Aku bahkan tak bisa melukainya sama sekali. Bakugou- _kun_ terlalu hebat, juga kuat."

"Dan kejam," imbuh Shouto dengan suara datar.

"Aku ingin membuatnya merasa kesal, ingin melihatnya tak berdaya. Karena itu beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengusilinya." Ochako menyeruput teh hijau dengan ekspresi lesu.

"M-m-mengusili?" Izuku tanpa sadar berteriak.

Tak ada satu pun manusia di kelas mereka yang berani mengusili—berada dalam jarak tipis dengan Bakugou saja sudah tidak tahan. Bisa-bisa tuli mendadak. Hanya Ochako yang sepertinya berani—atau lebih tepatnya ingin cari mati. Karena semenjak peristiwa gelitikan di perpustakaan, aura mencekam Katsuki di kelas naik ke level tertinggi. Tapi, segarang-garangnya pemuda itu, ia tak akan memukul perempuan sembarangan.

"Aku bisa membantumu, lho, Ochako- _chan_." Hagakure Tooru, gadis tak kasat mata menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

"H-heeeeh? Kau serius?" Ochako mendadak bersemangat. Wajahnya sumringah, sepasang bola matanya berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja. Sesekali Bakugou- _kun_ memang perlu diusili."

"Apa kau punya rencana, Hagakure- _chan_?"

"Ya, kemari. Biar kubisiki sesuatu."

Shouto, Izuku, dan Tsuyu saling berpandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar dan tak terduga akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

.

Suara ribut-ribut murid lelaki di ruang ganti sudah menjadi hal yang wajar saat jam pelajaran renang usai. Mineta, makhluk mini bin cabul tak pernah absen dengan obrolan super mesum. Ia mengomentari tubuh para murid perempuan dengan menggebu.

"Hahaha." Kirishima Eijirou yang biasanya tak tertarik dengan tema semacam itu kini tertawa, ia menepuk punggung berotot pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ yang tengah mengancingkan seragam,"Bakugou sepertinya tertarik dengan tubuh Uraraka- _chan_ , benar begitu, _buddy_? Aku melihatmu sedang memelototi Uraraka dari tepi kolam."

"A-APAAAAA?" Mendadak semua lelaki heboh, namun selanjutnya bungkam karena Katsuki memberi tatapan membunuh satu per satu.

"Gadis sialan itu—brengsek, akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali menjahiliku. Aku kesal dan sangat ingin membunuhnya." Katsuki memasang dasi dengan asal-asalan.

"Santai, _bro_. Tak akan kami biarkan kau menyakiti gadis rapuh dan menggemaskan seperti Uraraka- _chan_." Kaminari menepuk pundak rekan sekelasnya.

"Cih, apanya yang rapuh, brengsek."

Katsuki mematung saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Ada apa, Bakugou? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Kirishima heran.

Bakugou langsung menyambar kerah seragam pemuda berambut merah dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"KAU KEMANAKAN CELANAKU, HAH? CELANAKU TIDAK ADA!"

"W-woi, apa maksudmu? Tenang, _mate_."

"Celanaku hilang. Katakan brengsek mana yang sudah berani mengambil celanaku tanpa ijin? Di mana kalian menyembunyikannya, hah? Kalian ketularan si muka bulat rupanya, hah?" Katsuki sudah siap meledak, jika Kaminari dan Izuku tidak menahannya mungkin ruang ganti sudah menjadi hamparan debu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Bakugou. Mana ada yang berani mengusilimu—kecuali—"

Kirishima diam sejenak. Ingatannya melayang beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia mengajari Katsuki berenang gaya kodok, sepasang irisnya menangkap pemandangan dua gadis meninggalkan kolam. Hagakure dan Ochako. Tapi, serius. Itu—tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin mereka yang mengambil celana Katsuki. Kirishima menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa Hagakure memiliki _quirk invisible_ alias tidak terlihat. Jika dipikir, masuk akal juga mereka berkerja sama.

" _Temeee_ —jangan diam saja! Katakan siapa yang mengambilnya, sialan. Aku akan memanggangnya di tempat!"

"Yah—aku melihat Uraraka dan Hagakure meninggalkan kolam—tunggu dulu, Bakugou! Itu baru perkiraan!"

Terlambat. Katsuki sudah melesat meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan bagian bawah tertutup boxer ketat. Beberapa kancing seragam atas pun tidak terpasang sempurna. Pemuda itu tak peduli dengan tatapan geli para murid sepanjang koridor. Sungguh laknat! Dosa apa Katsuki sampai dia harus berlarian dengan sehelai _boxer_? Pemuda itu tiba di kelas dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"—hahaha, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Bakugou- _kun_." Dari ujung ruangan, terdengar suara gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah tertawa diikuti yang lain.

"Jadi—kau pelakunya, muka bulat?"

Mendadak, aura gelap mencekam level titan muncul di hadapannya. Katsuki berdiri dengan ekspresi ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Ochako yang melihatnya langsung menjerit. Gadis itu tak menyangka Katsuki akan berlarian penuh percaya diri sepanjang koridor dengan mengenakan _boxer_. Setidaknya, Ochako masih ingin hidup sampai jam makan siang. _Huhu_.

"Ikut aku sekarang! Sekali tertangkap, aku tak akan melepasmu, sialan!"

Katsuki meraih pergelangan tangan kecil gadis yang hampir sesenggukan. Keduanya meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan curiga yang lain.

"Eh—anu, yang barusan itu deklarasi cinta, ya?" Ashido menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sekali tertangkap, aku tak akan melepasmu! Kyaaaaa— _so sweet_ maksimal!" Hagakure, sang otak utama pelaku pencurian celana Katsuki malah bertepuk tangan.

"Ya ampun, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Bakugou- _san_ ya?" Yaomomo memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Momo- _chan_. Bakugou- _chan_ itu cerdas. Dia tidak akan menyakiti murid yang masih berada di lingkungan Yuuei, _kero_. Semoga saja sih."

.

"Sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa denganku, hah?"

Sepasang lengan kekar Katsuki mengurung tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil. Pemuda itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan tak terpakai—sepertinya gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Tongkat _baseball_ berderetan di ujung ruangan, satu keranjang penuh bola basket, dan semacamnya.

Ochako membuang muka, enggan menatap sepasang mata yang tengah memberi tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai kau berani membuatku kesal setengah mati, muka bulat? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, sialan?" Katsuki berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Aku kesal." Ochako mengangkat wajahnya, kini memandang wajah Katsuki tanpa rasa takut.

Ada debaran ganjil ketika dua pasang iris yang berbeda bertemu untuk sekian kalinya.

"Aku kesal karena kalah darimu saat festival olahraga kemarin. Aku membenci Bakugou- _kun_ yang kuat dan tak bisa dilukai. Aku ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

"Cih, karena itu?"

Katsuki melepas kungkungannya. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit melunak. Sungguh aneh. Seharusnya ia menyakiti gadis cokelat tersebut, membuatnya menangis, membuatnya menyerah, menakutinya dengan seribu satu ancaman mengerikan, tapi Katsuki kehilangan hasratnya untuk melakukan itu semua. Ochako masih berdiri dengan punggung menempel pada tembok. Sejujurnya ia berusaha menghindari pemandangan Katsuki yang hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ , karena kau tahu... itu sedikit memalukan. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua saja, tak ada siapa pun.

" _Ano naa_ , _kuso onna_. Bukankah waktumu yang terbuang untuk menjahiliku bisa kau gunakan untuk berlatih?" Katsuki berjongkok karena jenuh berdiri. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menjahilimu."

"Brengsek."

Keduanya hening selama beberapa saat.

"Kau ingin melukaiku, bukan? Kau ingin mengalahkanku dengan tinju mungil yang terkepal di bawah sana? Jangan bermimpi, muka bulat."

Katsuki bangkit dari posisinya. Pemuda itu menghampiri gadis yang memandangnya curiga.

"Kalau begitu—kalau begitu kau ajari aku! Berikan aku _private training_ atau semacamnya—"

"HAAAHHHH? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Katsuki mencak-mencak.

"Karena Bakugou- _kun_ kuat!"

Keduanya berdebat tak jelas hingga bel tanda ganti pelajaran berbunyi.

"Aku tidak mau mengajarimu, sialan." Katsuki keluar ruangan, Ochako mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Bakugou- _kun_!" Gadis itu mencoba merayu dengan sepasang pipi menggembung lucu.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak mau, jangan memaksa!"

"Hoo—jadi kalian berdua bermesraan di tempat sepi bukannya cepat-cepat menuju ke kelas."

Mendadak Aizawa- _sensei_ muncul dengan aura gelap. Memandang penuh curiga dan prasangka negatif ketika melihat Katsuki yang memakai _boxer_ keluar bersama Ochako. Ochako yang menyadari jalan pikiran pria berusia tiga puluhan itu ingin meledak karena rasa malu. Sedangkan Katsuki masih sempat bersiul.

"Kalian berdua—ke ruangan bapak sekarang juga!"

Sepertinya Aizawa- _sensei_ sudah salah paham.

.

END

.

 **AN** : Happy event BomBom Uravity 2017. Sebuah tantangan sendiri setelah hampir setahun saya nggak nulis fanfiksi dengan couple lurus hahaha. Tapi buat event OTP, apa sih yang enggak? Saya amat mencintai pair Kacchako btw, otp lurus saya di fandom BNHA. Semoga nggak OOC yah, wkwkwk. Thanks buat **esspada** selaku penggagas event pair ini. Yuk ramaikan archive Kacchako indo!


End file.
